The magic of Paris (France, not Geller)
by Bess
Summary: Rory's just out of high school, and she and Lorelai leave for the trip of a lifetime.


Okay, so I was rereading some of the transcripts from the beginning of season one, and I realized that no one has done a future fic about Rory and Lorelai going on their trip to Europe. I know it was supposed to be a backpacking trip, but for the nature of this story they're going to be traveling in style, airplanes, fancy hotels (paid for by Emily) and all the other luxuries of traveling first class, oh, and they're not traveling all around Europe, just to Paris. I've never been to France (though I really wish I had), but I'm going to attempt to write this. Who knows, maybe I'll invent a beautiful, witty, and fully enticing French girl (completely modeled after myself) with an absolutely PERFECT boyfriend (who very much resembles Shane West). Hey, a girl can dream.  
  
Now, on with the fic.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chilton's 2003 Valedictorian, Rory Gilmore, stepped down from the podium as she finished her speech. As she took her seat she looked out at the crowd of family and friends. Amidst the chaos she found the familiar faces of her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, her boyfriend, Dean Hart, and her best friend, Lane Kim. She also found her grandmother and grandfather. Even her great grandmother, Lorelai the first, had flown to Hartford for the occasion.  
  
Headmaster Charleston called the students up one by one to receive their high school diplomas. "Geller, Paris Angelica," he called. Rory knew she was next. "Gilmore, Lorelai Leigh." As she took the scroll from the intimidating man's hands she felt a tingle run down her spine. She wasn't a child any more, she was an incoming freshman at Harvard University.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Mom, are you done packing yet?" Rory called up the stairs. "The plane is leaving in three hours, and we still have to drive to the airport, check the bags, and get to the gate before liftoff."  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hear something about checking bags?" Lorelai asked, "didn't you see `Meet the Parents'? I am not walking around the streets of Paris without clean clothes."  
  
"Mom, come on, that was a movie."  
  
"Well we're on TV."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, it just came out of my mouth. That would be cool, though, if we were on TV. Granted, the entire world would know our personal business, but we do live in Stars Hollow, it's not like we're not used to that."  
  
"Mom, I hate to break up the incredibly frightening plans that are forming in your head, but we have a plane to catch."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were in the car, driving towards Hartford International Airport, and Lorelai was grumbling. "I still don't see why I couldn't bring the third bag."  
  
"Mom, we're only going for two weeks, besides, you're the one who is blatantly refusing to check your bags, and you're only allowed to bring two carry ons."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The second they arrived in France Rory knew she'd been granted a trip to heaven. The sun seemed to shine brighter, the birds chirped louder, and the grass was most definitely greener, at least in the ads in the airport. Outside it was pouring rain, and they had a lot of trouble getting a taxi. Once they got to the hotel, however, things seemed to get a little better.  
  
It was a small establishment, run by a nice family with a teenager about Rory's age, Elisabeth. Upon checking in, the French belle, for she truly was BEAUTIFUL, struck up a conversation with Rory.  
  
"Bonjour. Parlez Vous Francais?" Good day, do you speak French?  
  
"Oui, en peu." Yes, a little.  
  
Elisabeth quickly noticed her American accent. "Oh, you're American, THANK GOD!" She fell to her knees with her hands clasped together in the air. She now spoke with an American accent.  
  
"Your not French," Rory said in surprise.  
  
"Nope, I'm an exchange student from New Jersey. I've been waiting two weeks for an American to show up here, I need to speak English."  
  
Rory giggled. This girl was clearly a bit of a drama queen, but she was funny. "So how old are you?"  
  
"Just turned seventeen. I came out here for the summer to escape the chaos of my family. They're moving to Cambridge, Massachusetts while I'm gone. I didn't want to have to pack my own stuff. Plus, I don't think I can deal with the Harvard prep for an entire summer."  
  
"Cambridge? Really? I'm starting at Harvard in September."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Well, it's gonna take 10 reviews to get you a second chapter, so click that button down there. Pwetty pwetty pweese wiv cinnamon on yer coffee!!!!! I'm serious, it's gonna take 10 reviews.  
  
Oh, and this has no pairing. After all, Dean, Tristan, and Jess are all back in Connecticut and North Carolina (in Tristan's case.)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
